The Talk
by nataeiy1
Summary: He was kind and familiar, but she never intended to tell him so much.


**Title:** the Talk  
**Fandom:** Magic Kaito  
**Pairing:** KID*Aoko  
**Rating:** T  
**Genre:** Humor/Romance  
**Warnings:** none  
**Author's Note:** This is based off of Fish Head the 3rd and Co.'s _Midnight Meetings_. You don't _necessarily_ need to read that to understand this, but reading up to chapter 18 would help. It's a wonderful series and I can't wait for more. It is based on the assumption that Aoko has met Jii (because she has), but doesn't remember him.  
**Disclaimer:** All characters are copyright to their respective copyright holders.  
**Summary:** He was kind and familiar, but she never intended to tell him _so much_.

"_A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous."  
-Ingrid Bergman_

_**Midnight Meetings**__  
the Talk_

_What is wrong with me?_

She stomped through the outdoor market.

_I shouldn't be so troubled over something like this!_

She paused briefly to buy the food she needed.

Why_ did I ever do that in the first place?_

"…and he made his brilliant escape, fooling the police…"

_And why was I so relieved when I found that he came…?_

She stopped again, this time to absent mindedly stare at the news that reported on last night's heist.

_I'm supposed to hate him…_

"Ojou-chan…"

_I'm _not_ supposed to have fallen in love with him…_

"…Are you alright?"

_I haven't!_

Aoko spun around to see an old man gazing at her worriedly. "Ah."

"You seem to be having some troubles. If you're not in a hurry, would you not mind me listening to them?"

The man looked a bit familiar.

"I've always found that speaking about your problems is a great way to relieve stress," the man prodded.

He made her feel comfortable, so she modestly nodded her head.

—

"Hmm… I see."

"I-I didn't even realize what I was doing, but before I knew it, I had kissed him!"

"So… You found yourself in love with this man?"

"I'm supposed to hate him! I'm supposed to beat him up! But then, I realized that I kept waiting for him, and I went into complete denial…!"

He handed her a handkerchief when tears formed at her eyes. "Well, you said you kissed him. What happened there?"

She hesitated before answering. "I was trying to ignore him, and I was succeeding, but then he fooled me and I ended up falling on top of him. He said 'I win' and I told him that I was on top, just to try and get a frown out of him, but then he just smirked, and all of the sudden we had switched places. Then we realized what… _position_ we were in, and I thought he was going to kiss me, but he backed off, and I pulled him down to kiss him…"

"Mm-hmm, and then? Did he kiss you back?" he asked, sounding much like a housewife looking for rumors to spread.

"H-he did… and I almost panicked 'cause I wasn't sure what was going to happen then… but then he suddenly pulled away and apologized and said that he should go and he left. I was really confused, and then I hated that I felt really lonely and really sad that he didn't show up the next time…"

"Hmm…" he hummed delightfully, something that startled her immensely, and that was when she realized that she was revealing secrets to an unknown stranger that she, herself was only just beginning to realize. "He was embarrassed? That just proves how much he cares about you… So you haven't seen him since you kissed him?"

She felt her face heat up again, and she was glad they were in a park where there weren't a lot of people, but she'd never realized that the kaitou hadn't shown up because he was _embarrassed_. "…No… I thought he wasn't going to come last time and I didn't feel like waiting up so I went to sleep, but when I woke up, I found a box on my desk with a rose on top of it, and he'd come and left me a present… and… I was really happy…" Aoko was surprised that tears began falling from her eyes, and she couldn't tell why they appeared, but she somehow knew that it wasn't due to sorrow. Was it happiness? Relief?

"Well," the old man stood up, "you can keep that handkerchief—just give it to your _lover_, and I'm sure that he'll get it back to me. It seems that dear Kaitou-kun really fell in love with you," he teased, walking away like the old man he was, leaving a bewildered Nakamouri Aoko behind. An accomplice, perhaps?

—An hour later—at Jii's billiards hall—

"Kaito-kun. You never told me where you've been going after heists, and poor Aoko-chan is so stressed over that kiss…"

Kaito abruptly spewed out the coffee he'd been drinking. _Ah, crap._

**A/N:**

I wanted to have a light hearted ending (something just a little funny) but it didn't turn out as well or long as I liked. Still, at least Jii got to tease Kaito. :3


End file.
